BH6: The Seventh Hero
by writergirl142
Summary: 13-year old blind genius, Rylie Tsukimoto is suspicious when her grandfather & guardian passes away from a heart attack despite being in perfect health. She & her twin brother, Ryker, are sent to San Fransokyo to live with their older brother. When she enrolls in SFIT, she meets Big Hero 6 & soon, the circumstances of her grandfather's death come into question. Can Big Hero 6 help?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at Big Hero 6 fanfiction. Hope it's okay.**

Prologue

My name is Ryland Tsukimoto, Rylie for short. I'm thirteen years old and am the youngest of three children: my 23-year old brother, Kichiro, and my older twin brother, Ryker. We're the children of Rikuto and Elise Tsukimoto. Our father was American and our mother was Japanese-Irish.

Both me and Ryker had jet black hair and green eyes. His hair was usually kept short and neat whereas I kept mine short and messy. He was slightly taller than me and usually dressed in nice clothes, button downs and jeans with black or brown shoes. I was shorter and typically dressed in various colored tshirts (all with the same weird smiley on them) under my favorite blue hoodie, jean capres under denim skirts and turquoise converse.

When I was 10, my parents and I found out I was a certified genius. Ryker too had a high intelligence but when I was given the chance to move ahead I school, I took it. Ryker chose to stay in his current grade.

When I was eleven, I made the multi scope sunglasses that, when plugged directly into the nerves in your head, would allow you to see in different scopes like infrared and ultraviolet, effectively enhancing normal vision. However, when I tried them out, they didn't work. So I stored them away and moved on.

When I was twelve, me and my parents were in a car accident. My parents were killed and the glass flying around all but destroyed my eyes, leaving me blind. After I was released from the hospital, Ryker found the glasses I'd made and gave them to me, hoping they'd help. To my surprise, while they didn't completely return my vision, they certainly improved it. I could see shapes and, thanks to the fact that I still had memory of different colors, the glasses could identify those colors. This made it possible for me to continue my inventions.

After that, I decided that my inventions would help people like me who didn't have all their senses intact. Which led me to research the different ways I could plug into the central nervous system. The inventions eventually developed to where they could use the brain's electrical impulses as power.

Ryker and I moved from Kyoto, Japan to our grandfather, Jiro's, home in Tokyo shortly after my release from the hospital. For the next year or so, we lived with him. Unfortunately it didn't last long.

When we turned thirteen, not long before I was set to graduate high school, Ojii-san had a heart attack and passed away. That left me and Ryker only one place to go: our brother, Kichiro, who lived in San Fransokyo in America.

Though Ryker and I had been raised primarily in Japan and as such our first language was Japanese, we were also completely fluent in English. Which meant moving to America wouldn't be an issue. Though I was still nervous.

Little did I know that moving to San Fransokyo was just the beginning of the adventure to come.

 **IF Rylie's clothing seems similar to Hiro, I swear its just because Hiro and I like the same clothing style. I promise i'm not copy catting anybody.**

 **Hope this was good! Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 1. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

Chapter 1: Katie Callaghan

"Rylie, wake up squirt."

"Not a squirt." Rylie mumbled, turning on her side and slowly opening her eyes. Not that opening her eyes made much of a difference.

Ryker sighed. "Come on little sister. Kichiro made breakfast."

"I'm only 13 minutes younger than you." Rylie mumbled. "Why do I even have to get up? I graduated already."

Ryker chuckled. "I know but I can't let you sleep all day. It's not healthy."

"That makes no sense but whatever." Rylie reached to the side, fumbling for her sunglasses. When she couldn't get them, Ryker slowly moved them closer to her fingers. Once she grabbed them, she quickly slipped them on.

"Really, Kichiro was going to take you around the city today."

"I don't need our big brother babysitting me."

"You're blind little sister, no matter how much of your vision those glasses improve." And with that, Ryker was gone.

Rylie quickly scanned her room letting the sunglasses identify her clothes for the day. Even though she could only see shapes with the glasses, since she still had memory of color, the glasses could identify that for her.

She got dressed and ran (carefully) down the stairs. Rylie could smell breakfast on the table. Kichiro was an excellent cook. He smiled when he saw his sister walk in. "Morning Ryles."

Rylie simply waved, sitting down at the table across from Ryker. Kichiro placed a plate of scrambled eggs and toast with glasses of milk in front of each of the twins. Rylie immediately began digging in, while Ryker ate his food slowly. Kichiro made himself a plate and sat down between the twins.

"So Rylie, we'll drop Ryker off at the high school then I've got some errands to run." Kichiro said. Rylie raised an eyebrow but shrugged.

Ryker smiled. "I don't think trying to show Rylie around will work big bro." Rylie stuck her tongue out at him.

"Those glasses let her see shapes and identify colors. That should be just enough."

Rylie rolled her eyes. "You know you guys can stop talking about me like I'm not here."

Kichiro and Ryker smiled. "Sorry, Rylie." Kichiro said.

Rylie grinned. "I should be used to it by now with two over protective older brothers."

Once breakfast was through and Ryker was at the high school, Kichiro was driving around the city.

"Let me guess: you're going to show me all the colleges San Fransokyo has to offer."

"Well you haven't decided where you want to go."

"Because I'm not sure I want to."

"But I thought you wanted to help people the way those glasses help you."

Rylie looked out the window. "You ever hear of a kid in college?"

"San Fransokyo Institute of Technology recently admitted a fourteen year old robotics genius." Kichiro said.

Rylie looked at him. "Seriously?" Kichiro nodded. Rylie got a thoughtful look on her face. "That sounds interesting." She mumbled.

Kichiro grinned, knowing he had caught Rylie's attention. "I could see about taking you on a tour."

"Do they even allow that?" Rylie asked. Kichiro nodded.

"It's one way to get new students."

Rylie looked out the window. "That sounds like a good idea." She said quietly though Kichiro could hear her.

"Alright. I know what we're doing today."

It only took about twenty minutes to reach the institute. Even though she could only see the shape of the building, Rylie was already impressed.

"Woah." She mumbled. "This is impressive."

"I know right? Wait until you see the inside."

"We can see inside?!" Kichiro simply nodded, parking the car and getting out. Rylie threw open the door and ran to the other side of the car. She would've kept running if Kichiro hadn't grabbed her by the tail of her hoodie.

"Hold on, kiddo." He said. "We do need to let the people in charge know we're coming in." Rylie crossed her arms, frowning, but followed the older Tsukimoto sibling into the building.

They walked up to the front desk where a woman with a kind face was sitting. When she saw the two, she smiled.

"What can I do for you two?" She asked, her voice dripping with sugary sweetness.

"I was hoping me and my sister could take a look around." Kichiro replied.

"Were you thinking of applying?"

"Not me, although I'm hoping she will."

The woman looked down at Rylie, eyebrow raised. Then she looked back at Kichiro. "I'm afraid this institute doesn't accept children."

"I'm not a child!" Rylie exclaimed. Kichiro put a hand on her shoulder.

"You have a fourteen year old boy in your school. Obviously the school does accept some children."

"The boy is a genius."

"So is my sister."

"Oh she is?"

Kichiro looked at Rylie and gestured to her glasses. Rylie sighed and took them off, revealing sightless green eyes. The woman looked at her expectedly.

"I made these myself." Rylie said. "Originally they were designed to allow the wearer to see in multiple scopes such as infrared and ultraviolet by plugging directly into the nerves in the skull, but they didn't work out like that." She looked at the woman, or the direction she assumed she was in. "As you can see, I'm blind. There's no possible way I can see anything right now." Rylie had Kichiro raise a number of fingers which, of course, she could not guess. "Now I put the glasses on and I'll have my brother shown me a number again." Kichiro did so, holding up three fingers. "He's holding up three fingers."

The secretary looked amazed. Rylie continued her explanation. "The glasses have allowed me to see shapes despite being totally blind. And since I still have memory of color, they can identify that for me. All by connecting to my brain."

"Well, I'll be." The secretary said. "You really are a very smart girl. I'll have to have a word with one of my superiors but I'm sure he'd be glad to let you two look around."

Not long after, the secretary called one of the students in, saying that there was no one better to give the tour. The student was a girl who looked to Rylie to be about nineteen years old. She was about a foot taller then Rylie herself, and she was smiling.

"Hi. My name is Katelyn Callaghan, or Katie as I prefer." She introduced, holding out a hand. Callaghan. Where had Rylie heard that name?

Kichiro took the offered hand politely. "I'm Kichiro Tsukimoto and this is my sister, Ryland."

"Rylie." Said sister automatically corrected.

Katie smiled and continued. "Let's get that tour started shall we."

 **Katie belongs to my friend, MistyLilyValley and i'll tell you this: she is related to Callaghan but she's not his daughter. Don't worry. That honor still belongs to Abigail.**

 **Hopefully, Rylie is as intelligent as I imagine her to be.**

 **I know Rylie hasn't met the gang yet, but don't worry that's coming up**. **I type these chapters on my iPhone cause my laptop doesn't have word on it yet. So i'll do my best to update them as fast as I can.**

 **Read and Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2 at last! I apologize for the wait, but I've been pretty busy with adult life. Hopefully, that should get better. I know this chapter isn't as long as the last one but I honestly couldn't figure out how to make it longer.**

Chapter 2: The Nerd Lab

Katie's tour led them all over the campus. Rylie was amazed at how many divisions they had for robotics alone. Then Katie led them down a hall. "This room down here is one of our biggest labs. The students here work on all sorts of different projects of their own design." She opened the door and gestured for Kichiro and Rylie to enter. The older Tsukimoto pushed the younger through the door first and Rylie's eyes widened with amazement.

All the different shapes of the projects filled the range of the glasses. At that moment, Rylie wished she could see clearly just to know what each project looked like to its smallest detail.

Something suddenly zipped past them, coming to a halt in a spot not far from them. Katie led them over. "Kichiro, Rylie, this is Gogo. She's been working on a faster bike that has less resistance."

Gogo hung the bike on a hanging rack and Rylie crept closer. "Woah." She mumbled. Gogo looked at her. She grinned slightly, not enough to be noticed.

"Impressed, kid?" She asked. Rylie nodded.

"How are you making the bike faster?"

"Electro magnetic suspension. Less resistance."

"Cool."

Katie tapped Rylie's shoulder. "Lets move on okay?" Rylie nodded. Katie led them further into the lab. "Here we have Wasabi."

"Woah! Woah! Woah! Behind the line please!" A male voice exclaimed and Rylie felt herself get pulled back by her hood.

"What line?" She asked. The glasses didn't allow her to see marks that didn't pop out.

"The one in front of your feet." The voice, Wasabi, said, sounding exasperated. "What are you, blind?"

Rylie pulled the best glare she could aim at him. "Yes actually." That shut him up. Katie chuckled.

"Moving on." Katie introduced Rylie to Honey Lemon who specialized in chemical composition. Honey thought Rylie was just plain adorable and wouldn't stop hugging her despite barely knowing her. She also met Fred, who wasn't a student but was the school's mascot. He already began trying to think of a nickname for her. Finally, Katie led Rylie and Kichiro to a separate lab from the rest. Katie smiled. "Here's someone I think you'll be able to get along with pretty well, Rylie." She knocked on the door.

"Busy!" A voice, male, though younger by far then either Fred or Wasabi, called out.

"Hiro, I have someone to meet you who is thinking about enrolling."

Rylie heard what sounded like a chair being rolled across the floor. A minute later, the lab door opened. "Oh really?" Hiro said. The boy was taller then Rylie by a couple of inches and from what her glasses told her, he had messy black hair and brown eyes. Rylie felt Katie's hands on her shoulders.

"This is Rylie Tsukimoto, thirteen years old. She's recently moved here and she's an absolute genius."

"Is that so? So she's a year younger then me." So he was fourteen. He looked at her, eyebrow raised. Then he smiled. "Nice to meet you Rylie. I'm Hiro Hamada." He held out a hand. Rylie smiled gratefully and took it, lightly shaking it. "So what's with the sunglasses?"

"I'm blind but these sunglasses help me see a little by wires that attach directly to my central nervous system."

"How'd you get those?"

"I had originally made them long before I was blind to help someone see in many different spectrums but it didn't work. After I went blind I tried them and found they partially restored my vision just enough I don't crash into things or get colors mixed up."

"Very nice."

Kichiro put a hand on Rylie's shoulder. "We gotta go little sister."

"But I'm really enjoying myself." Kichiro raised an eyebrow and Rylie sighed. "Fine."

Hiro laughed. "Well, I hope you get in."

"How do I get in?"

Katie smiled. "We're having a expo to introduce new inventions. If you can come up with something that blows the judges minds, you're in."

"I better get to work then." Rylie grinned.

 **Okay, so now Rylie has met the gang. What do you guys think she should make for the expo? All of her inventions deal with using the central nervous system to power them and make them more effective in what theyre designed to do, like her sunglasses. I'm open to suggestions!**

 **Read and Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the latest chapter! Sorry it took so long to get out. Alot has been happening and I haven't been able to focus. Hopefully this makes up for it!**

Chapter 3: The Project

When Kichiro and Rylie picked up Ryker that afternoon, Ryker noticed his sister's attitude was different. Once they got home, Rylie immediately ran up the stairs to her room, Ryker following close behind. When he stepped into her room, he found Rylie sitting at her desk, her glasses plugged into the computer monitor. She had her drawing tablet in front of her, pen in her left hand, which was already moving across the tablet.

He walked up behind her, casually leaning on the back of the chair. "What? Did you get a new idea?"

"I'm working on something that will get me into San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. It's incredible!"

Ryker laughed. "I haven't seen you this excited in a long time."

"Haven't had a reason to be this excited in a long time." Rylie responded. Ryker's smile widened as his twin's hand moved swiftly across the tablet. Soon, she was getting out the many parts she kept in her closet, along with her tools.

Ryker, meanwhile, had taken a seat on Rylie's bed, watching Rylie as she began building. "So, what's the big project?" He asked. Rylie spun in her chair to look at him.

"I can't tell you that." Rylie replied, smirking.

"Why not?"

"It's a surprise."

Later that week, after much more planning and building had been done, Rylie felt she was ready. The expo was that night and she hoped she'd be able to impress the judges enough to get into the school. As she got ready to leave, Kichiro knocked on her room door. She turned and smiled.

"Nervous?" He asked. Rylie rolled her eyes.

"Not a chance." Kichiro raised an eyebrow, but his silence unnerved Rylie a bit. "Okay, maybe a little bit. I just want to do good."

Kichiro walked across the room and knelt in front of his sister, brushing a few stray strands of hair from her face. "You will be amazing. I know that. Ryker knows that. Even Mom and Dad knew how amazing you are." Rylie smiled and the three siblings left the house.

When they arrived at the expo, Rylie gulped. She didn't think so many people would be there. She may have only been able to see shapes, but that just made her even more nervous. The three got out and Ryker put a hand on Rylie's shoulder. "You'll do fine." He said. The younger twin smiled slightly and together they walked inside. Katie met them at the door.

"There you are!" She exclaimed. "I was worried you weren't going to come."

"And miss a great chance like this?" Rylie asked, smiling wider than she had been. They walked inside and up to the stage.

"So where's your invention?" Katie asked. Rylie only pointed to the pocket of her hoodie, a smirk on her face. "Let's hope its as awesome as I bet it can be."

"Oh it will be." Rylie said. Not too long after, her name was called and Rylie stepped onto the stage. She took the mic in hand and reached into her pocket. Pulling her hand out, everyone saw what looked like an eye in her hand. "Before anyone freaks, this is not a real eye. It's cybernetic. With the use of a small computer chip, this eye could be surgically implanted into those with limited or no vision and enable them to see even better then a person with normal vision. It allows someone to see in all scopes, infrared and ultraviolet to name a couple."

She seemed to get no response until someone who Rylie could see was blind, came up to her. "Is there any way to demonstrate this?" They asked. Rylie smiled and nodded. The view screen was turned on as Rylie knelt down on the stage. She reached over and began attaching a couple of wires to the person's head.

"Normally, it is more effective if it was implanted, but for demonstration purposes, I extended the wiring." Turning the eye on, the blind person started and began looking around, the eye following whatever movement that was told by the brain.

"This is amazing!" They exclaimed and Rylie smiled. She detached the eye and held it up again.

"And that's pretty much it. This eye could give the blind what they've been missing and could revolutionize everything!" And with that last word, Rylie put the eye back in her pocket and bowed. "Thank you for your time." She ran off the stage, jumping into Kichiro's arms as she did so.

"You were incredible!" He exclaimed.

"Doesn't the eye have a name?" Ryker asked.

Rylie shook her head. "Not right now, no."

"You might want to think of that, imoto." Ryker said, smiling.

"Again, I'm only thirteen minutes younger than you." Rylie said, rolling her eyes. She stopped when she saw Katie walking up to her.

"That was amazing!" She exclaimed. "I'll be honest: I wouldn't be surprised if you won." As if predicting the future, the person in charge came up and presented Rylie with an envelope.

"Welcome to SFIT, Miss Tsukimoto." They said, smiling. Rylie took the envelope and, grinning, turned back to her brothers and Katie. They all cheered and wrapped Rylie in a huge group hug.

 **Special thanks to guest reviewer, baymaxpikachu619 for the invention idea! I hope I did it justice! Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Sorry it's so short. There wasnt really much i could put into it. I'll work on making the chapters longer in the future as best as i can!**


End file.
